Complicated
by Maddiebug
Summary: Ladybug and Chat were partners. Not love interests, not dating... at least that's what ladybug had always thought. "When did things get so complicated?" T for swearing, probably just a One-shot, maybe more
1. Complicated

**thanks for reading. Sorry I wrote a lot of dialogue. Leave a review. Any feedback is welcome.**

 **...**

Patrol was almost over. They had circled the city, looking for crime. Ladybug and Chat Noir were a team. Chat wanted more. He needed more. He had to tell her. They neared the Eiffel Tower, the final checkpoint in the patrol. Once they reached it, he would talk. He would tell her.

"M'lady. I need to tell you something." Adrien could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His palms were sweaty.

"I'm your partner. You can tell me anything." Ladybug flashed a smile. It was warm and inviting. He could trust that smile."except your civilian identity."

He took a deep breath. She had to know. "I love you. M'lady. You are the most important person in my life. You are my better half, the best partner I could have." He stopped speaking as he saw the smile fade. "I'm sorry. Was it something I said?"

"No it wasn't you. Youre a great partner." She had to tell him the truth. "It's just, i can't. I love someone else."

"Who."

"A friend."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Probably." She sighed. "He doesn't even notice me."

"What kind if friend is he. I'd notice you m'lady."

"No one does."

He looked her straight in the eyes. "I do."

"You really dont"

"Have I met you outside if the mask?"

She sighed. "Yeah"

"And I ignored you"

"Yeah?"

"Who is this guy?"

"He's amazing. besides, its pointless. I kissed him once, and it was for a play."

"M'lady"

"Yeah?"

He looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "Ill kiss you if you want."

She had the nerve to laugh. Laugh! At him. To be fair she liked someone else. And he was trying to get her to smile. "Its just not the same."

"I can do a lot more than kiss."

"I get the picture kitty boy. I don't want a kiss from you." She sighed and stared at the stars before she spoke again. It was quiet, but Chat could hear it, clear as the water in the river Seine. It wasn't a very clear river. Chat wasn't certain but it sounded like. "I'd kill for another kiss with Adrien Agreste though."

He gasped and covered it with some fake coughs. Real smooth Agreste. She likes you but not you you. And you can't tell her because you're a superhero. You have to protect. "Adrien Agreste?" He spat out. "You love that perfect model boy?"

"Hes more than the photographs. Hes kind and caring and loyal."

"How would you know?"

"Hes in my class." She paused. "I think we are friends."

"Do you really love him Buggaboo?"

"I do." She took a breath. "I love him more than I've ever loved. I hate to hurt you this way, but I can't love you. I love him"

"But-" he couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't say what needed to be said. So he improvised. "You could kiss me"

"I just want to kiss him."

"Goodnight M'lady"

"Goodnight Minou."

...

"Plagg, why has ladybug never kissed me?" Adrien sighed as he threw himself on his bed. He was an angsty teenage mess.

"She kissed you once." Plagg's eyes widened and he gasped. "Oops?"

"What do you mean 'oops'? She never kissed me. Did she? I would remember."

"Apparently not."

"When"

"Dark Cupid." Plagg paused. "You were fighting her. And winning. She suddenly mumbled that True Love's Kiss conquered all. She kissed you and it broke the akuma's grip on you."

"True loves kiss." Adrien smiled. "We are meant to be. Ladybug is my soulmate. I knew it. She knows too since she-"

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't love you like that."

"Why would you say that? If course she feels something. It was True Love's kiss."

"This is why we didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That you kissed. Youre too emotionally invested. This is why you can't reveal your identity. Especially to Ladybug."

"You act like you know something I don't."

"I do. I know a lot that you don't."

"Who does ladybug love? If she doesn't love me, there must be someone else."

"There is someone."

"Who?"

"You"

"You said she doesn't love me."

Plagg groaned. "This is where it gets complicated buddy. She doesn't love you. She can't love Chat because she loves you. Adrien. Ladybug in her civilians form is in love with Adrien Agreste."

"That is complicated."

"I know."

...

Marionette sighed. "Tikki how could he love me? I'm a clumsy mess. I can't even walk without tripping and falling. He looks at me like I'm amazing. Like I can do anything."

"He sees last the insecurity Mari. You don't."

"I mean true, but why doesn't Adrien. If Adrien loved me it'd be so easy."

"Adrien does love you."

"Tikki?"

"Shit. You didn't hear that. I didn't say anything. No identity reveal. I didn't say that Adrien was Chat Noir. The secret is fine."

"Not anymore. I heard you Tikki"

"No you didn't"

"Adrien is Chat?"

"Why do I talk when I'm nervous."

"I just need to think." She sighed. "Spots on!"

...

"Plagg claws out. I need to think."

...

Of course she was there. It was their spot. Their meeting place atop the tower. They were the only two people who could access it. It had a beautiful view and just enough space for two people to lie down. His lady was already there. Without a word, Adrien lay next to her. His lady was silent. She was thinking about something. He didn't break the silence for a while. He needed to think as well.

"Everything is so complicated Bugaboo."

She froze. He was right next to her. Inches away. The love of her life. "It doesn't have to be complicated." She leaned in and kissed him.

"What about Agreste?"

"He was never going to notice me. Not out if the mask." They missed again.

"This feels more complicated. "

"Yeah." She sighed. "You know when you think you know someone, but you what something and then you question whether you ever knew them at all?"

"Not really, but I know how you feel. When my mom died, my dad changed. It was like I never knew him not really."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have you, don't I?"

"I kissed you. I'm so sorry. In tired and lonely and."

"Was it that bad?"

"It was actually good." She sighed. "I can't trust you if you make me feel things like that. I came here to think, not to feel."

"I need to think as well"

If Ladybug was his true love, why couldn't they reveal. Ladybug pretty much admitted they knew each other... or she knew Adrien. It wouldn't be bad if they revealed. But it could endanger one or both of them. Or Ladybug's family. A friend friends were at risk too. A reveal would hurt more people than it would help.

Finally Chat Noir spoke. "As much as I want. Need. To know who you are. To be able to be with you all the time, I understand. Its safer if we don't. Its safer for you, for me, our families."

"Funny I was going to say I knew why you wanted to reveal."

"Funny"

They sat in silence for a while.

"Well I should go. Big physics exam tomorrow and I did not study."

"Same" weird. Did ladybug go to his school? She was about his age. And she was friends with Adrien... or so she claimed. Could he be in the same class as ladybug. Was she always there, right beside him? Was he that blind. He loved her so much he couldn't recognise her? That was ridiculous. He needed sleep.

"Goodnight my someone"

"Good night my love"

And away they went. Towards home. Or at least a house.

...

Marinette was frustrated. "If I love him and he loves me, why can't we do the whole identity reveal and start dating already."

Tikki was trying to be sympathetic. "It would put you guys at risk. Adrien can't defend himself like Chat Noir can. When you don't have the suit, you have to be safe."

"I don't want to be safe. I want to be in love."

"No"

"Tikki. Spots on."

"No."

"Fine." Marinette started towards her window. She stopped when she was met by an akuma. Hawkmoth would get her what she wanted. All she needed to do was get the miraculous... and she already had the Ladybug earrings

 **...**

 **Oneshot? What do you think?**


	2. Lucky Charm-ander

"Lucky Charmander, I am Hawkmoth. I will give you the power of burning love, and fire. You will get the boy you like, if you can get me..."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous." Marinette finished. "I can do that Hawkmoth." She could trust the voice in her head. The one that said Chat Noir would love her, all of her. The quiet voice telling her to stop didn't matter. She could trust Hawkmoth. Everyone else would only lie. Hawkmoth would get her what she wanted. All she needed to do was get the miraculous... and she already had the Ladybug earrings

 **...**

"Ladybug, I'm so glad I found you," Chat called out, "there's a-" he looked at her noting the outfit and fiery eyes. "-fire. We have to save them. You aren't my Lady."

"Hahahahah" Marinette smirked. "I know there's a fire kitty. I started it."

"Thats im _paw_ sible. Youre a hero, you save people bugaboo. What happened."

"I'm not your Bugaboo. I'm better. I have a burning love and if you don't love me back, well," she held out a fiery hand.

"Was that a pun?" He smiled at her. "Wait what am I doing I have to save the people in the burning house!"

"Leave it to the firefighters."

"They won't make it in time."

"Don't you love me ?"

"I love my lady." He blew her a kiss, "but you aren't her."

"I am."

"I have to go. Paris needs me." Chat ran towards the fire.

"Ill be right here... Waiting." She could feel the fire burning inside of her. It ripped and fought, threatening to tear her apart. She wouldn't hurt any more than was necessary... only that stupid kitty who toyed with her emotions.

AGH the voice was back. It scraped her head, making her wince. "Get the miraculous. I can take away your powers." She had to listen, she had to stop the pain. The voice cared. The voice would help. She could start fires. And she would fulfill her end of the bargain. That much was easy. She watched from afar as Chat tried to save people. She had chosen an old building. No one was in any real danger, she just had to get his attention. He would love her back. And she would get his miraculous. Imagine his stupid laughing face when he lost his powers. He would be helpless, a lost kitten. And he would love her. His identity was irrelevant. They were meant to be.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a nervous laugh. He was looking at her. "Hey Ladybug, is something _bugging_ you?"

She glared and him and growled. "I'm not Ladybug. My name is Lucky Charmander. And I need your miraculous."

He laughed. "Lucky- HaHa- Charm- hahaha- ander. I get it. Cause you have the lucky charm, but you also have fire- oh shit." He ducked away as she threw a fireball towards him.

"Don't make fun of me. I am lucky charmander and I can destroy you."

"Someone must be a pokemon fan."

"I don't want to fight you minou. I want to date you."

"Don't you think this is a but extreme?"

"You've got to be _kitten_ me kitty. I need your miraculous."

"You know I can't do that. I cant"

"You have to. We can be together, just like you've always wanted, Adrien."

"How- did- I never."

"My Kwami knows things. She told me."

"We can't know each others identities."

She held out a flaming hand. "The miraculous, give it. "

"Ill give you more." He began to lean in for a kiss. He took a step closer. "M'lady." He softly took a step forward. He placed a ring in her hand. A fake, but she didn't need to know that. His lips touched hers. Their eyes were closed. Suddenly he ripped the earrings out of her ear. "I'm sorry." And he ran.

...

Firebug was long behind him. He thought. That fiery excuse for ladybug wasn't right. She was akumatized. She needed help. He couldn't help, could he. He hid in an alleyway. "Claws in plagg." He winced. "This won't be fun."

"What are you doing? You have to stop her."

"I can't help her. She is Ladybug. No one can purify the akuma. I have the earrings. I have a plan, trust me."

"Be careful Adrien."

"Ouch!" He pierced his own ears in the alley. He touched them gently. Blood. They stung. He closed his eyes. "Is Ladybug's Kwami here?"

"Her name is Tikki," plagg whispered.

"Tikki, Claws o- what do I say?"

"Tikki Spots On!" A soft voice whispered in his ear. He looked.

"Wow, your just like plagg, but cuter. And smiling. I like you. What's the Akumatized object?"

"Its her necklace. It has a picture of you in it."

"Okay, Tikki, Spots on?" His voice was shaky, but he felt the power of the transformation. It filled him with strength. He looked down and saw red with spots. There was a yo-yo on his waist. "Now, plagg."

"Adrien, there's a reason that there are two separate miraculous. no one should have this much power." Plagg sighed. "It's not safe."

"Its the only way. Plagg Claws Out!" He felt the usual leather suit cover him, but it was different. His legs were black leather, his arms and torso had red and spots. He reached a hand towards his head. Yep, he had his ears. And the tail. And his baton. He could feel the power inside of him. He could destroy or create with a single word. No. He had to save Paris. Defeat his lady to save everyone else. He didn't want to fight, but he had to. He had to fight.

If only he could find her.


	3. When this is over, explain everything

**thanks so much for reading. This took a lot of time and I kept changing it. I wanted to make this chapter so much longer but it dragged on. Sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling mistakes, I don't have much time to edit.**

 **...**

Chat groaned. Chat. He couldn't be Chat Noir now, could he? He was LadyChat. ChattyBug? LadyNoir? Definitely not that last one. That was the internet's ship name for him and ladybug. He had the earrings though. And the ring. He was more than Chat Noir. Chat Noir is his name though. He could feel the power and the strength. He could do anything. Anything at all. But he had a job. He had to save Paris. And to do that, fight the love of his life. He had to defeat his lady in battle, there was no other way. Hopefully she would still be waiting on the Eiffel Tower. But she would be _pissed_.

Adrien, Chat, ladybug?, took a deep breath. When he expelled the air from his lungs, he expelled the worry from his mind. He would save Paris, and defeat his Lady.

...

Marinette's head hurt. It wasn't a normal headache. It was like someone was actively hitting the side of her head. With a baseball bat. And it continued. Hawkmoth's voice said that the pain would stop. If she could get the miraculous, she would feel fine, her head wouldn't hurt. She groaned. How was she expected to do anything. Anything at all. Her head was throbbing. Pounding. Screaming. That was weird. Her head was fighting. She sat down with her head between her knees, closed her eyes, and just tried. She tried to focus. She couldn't. She couldn't ignore the voices. There were two distinct voices. With a faint screaming in the background.

She heard the constant, soothing, rhythmic voice of Hawkmoth. "All your dreams will come true, bring the miraculous to me, little buggaboo." That was funny. How did he know she was Ladybug? Did he know she was Marinette? Nothing added up. And that other voice was clashing. She tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away.

She tried to stand. Her hands were shaky, her knees were weak. She couldn't seem to stand on her own two feet. As she rose up, her vision went fuzzy. She groaned and sat back down. The voices continued. She knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything unless she satisfied the voices.

She had to listen.

...

Adrien jumped into the Eiffel Tower, where he found his lady, but it wasn't really her at all. She wasn't a confident, strong hero. She wasn't the fiery akuma either. She was huddled on the ground, shivering, muttering to herself. He had to comfort her. "Fight the Akuma, Buggaboo. I believe in you. You are ladybug. If anyone can fight, its you." He spoke gently, and she seemed to listen. She stopped rocking back and forth. Her eyes opened.

"Help me." It was just a whisper, but Adrien heard it. He would help her. He would save his lady, but she was too weak to fight him. Too weak to stand up. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you can hear me, I need you to take off the necklace." There was no response. "Please, the necklace. Take it off." He sighed. "Listen please Buggaboo, take off your necklace." He growled. "I don't want to fight you."

Her shaking hands reached around her neck and unclasped the necklace. It fell to the ground with a thud. "Do it"she whispered.

... (Marinette's pov)

Hawkmoth's steady rhythm became background noise. It wasn't soothing at all. When she thought about it, it was the pain. The pounding was his voice. It was overpoweringly overwhelming. She couldn't trust him. He wouldn't actually get her what she wanted. He was only out for himself.

"Fight the Akuma Buggaboo." The other voice rang out clear. She could hear words. It started to make sense. Akuma? She wasn't an Akuma.

"Miraculous," the voice of hawkmoth was persistent, dedicated. But so was the other voice. It sounded familiar. Like when you know the melody but you can't think of the words. A song that's your favorite and yet unknown. She knew the voice, but couldn't place it.

"You are ladybug. If anyone can fight, it's you." The boy's voice made a lot of sense. It sounded reasonable. It believed in her. Spoke words of encouragement and wisdom. It made Hawkmoth sound like a raving lunatic. A repetitive psychopath.

"You are more than Marinette. You aren't the clumsy useless girl that you think you are. You are brave, powerful, confident. I believe in you, even when you don't believe in yourself. You have the strength. You have the ability. Ignore Hawkmoth. Fight it. If anyone can do it, you can." She breathed slowly. This was a friendly voice. It wanted to help her. It wanted to save her.

It was Chat Noir.

There was another voice. She could barely hear it, but it was there. It was strange. It wasn't encouraging her, or promoting evil. It was just screaming. A young girl, probably about her age. A long, unending, ear shattering scream. She couldn't stand it. She had to help the voice. She tried to reach out towards them.

She couldn't sense anything. Thats when she realized the truth.

She was the one screaming.

She finally took a breath. The screaming stopped. She wanted to speak. The voices were irresistable. "Help me," she muttered.

The Chat voice spoke back. "Fight it Buggaboo, I believe in you. Resist him. Please." It sounded choked up, close to tears.

Hawkmoth changed the rhythm. "Don't you want to burn him like he burned you? Now is your chance. While he thinks you are weak, fight back." It made a lot of sense. She should hurt him. She felt her hand light on fire. And she hesitated. But he sounded so weak, so fragile, so broken. She couldn't fight him. She had to help him.

"Please m'lady, I don't want to fight you. Take off your necklace. We have to do it together."

Hawkmoth's voice was screaming, threatening. He was going to remove her powers of something. She ignored it as much as she could. All of her strength went to moving her hands. She had moved her hands before. She could remember waving with ease, but in this moment, it was the hardest thing she had ever done. Her hands were shaky. It was like they weren't hers. Through an exhausting effort, she managed to reach the back of her neck. Strange. She didn't normally wear a necklace. She slowly unclipped it.

The necklace fell to the ground and everything happened in slow motion. Hawkmoth's voice was a whisper she couldn't understand. Chat was screaming, panicking, and covered in spots. She looked at him, trying to reassure him. "Do it." She whispered as the necklace hit the ground. It broke and a butterfly fell out.

"No more evildoing for you little Akuma. Bye bye little butterfly." Chat sounded shaky and unsure. She opened her eyes and saw his face. Then everything went fuzzy again.

...

 **leave any reviews or comments below. What did you think? Should I write more or end here? Suggestions? Should there be a real fight scene? Should I post my alternate chapter idea, where they actually fight? Thanks**


End file.
